


Todo para sorprender a Yuri

by DollyHale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Jean is the best boyfriend ever, La peor fiesta junto al peor pastel del siglo, M/M, No dejen que JJ cocine nunca en la vida, Pliroy Week, Todos buscamos cosas en WikiHow, Ya casi se acaba la semana y yo apenas vengo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyHale/pseuds/DollyHale
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Yuri. Y Jean tiene que librar una batalla contra el reloj (y contra su incapacidad para seguir una receta de cocina) si quiere terminar a tiempo la cena sorpresa que está preparando para su novio.Pliroy WeekPrompt día 1: Cumpleaños.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Como siempre llegando tarde a todos lados xD pero es wue se suponía que sólo iba a ser un drabble de como 500 palabras y terminó siendo de casi 5mil. Así que se me fue la noción del tiempo y lo vengo a entregar tarde. Espero que el prompt del día de hoy pueda traerlo a tiempo *reza por ello*
> 
> Este fanfic es, como quizá ya se habrán dado cuenta, especialmente para la Pliroy Week, por la cual estoy muy emocionada porque el Pliroy es mi ship y yo amo al Pliroy con todo mi corazón, otp 4ever y esas cosas.
> 
> El prompt de hoy es "Cumpleaños" y este trabajo también es para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi bebé y el bebé del fandom, Yurio. Al cual todas amamos con pasión.
> 
> Espero les guste~

Si JJ se daba prisa, tenía alrededor de cinco horas para que todo estuviera listo.

Yuri, su amado y hermoso novio Yuri, estaba de cumpleaños ese día (18 años, al fin sería legal) y por ese motivo JJ, que siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un atento y amoroso novio, había decidido que le daría una sorpresa.

El rubio en ese momento se encontraba en un vuelo de regreso a Rusia, al departamento donde ambos vivían ahora que JJ se había venido una temporada a entrenar acá, pues había viajado a pasar unos días con su madre que estaba en París por motivos de trabajo. Jean tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le tomaría a Yuri aterrizar y tomar un taxi con destino a casa para hacer todas las preparaciones.

Y siendo JJ, el gran rey, el patinador más guay de todos ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser preparar una fiesta para su encantador novio?

Sería pan comido.

\----  
Bueno, quizá no sería tan fácil como Jean había pensado.

Después de enrrollarse las mangas hasta los codos para no ensuciarse, ponerse un delantal y sacar todos los ingredientes y utensilios, le tomó alrededor de veinte minutos de quedarse viendo el bowl de la harina como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiese visto en la vida, para darse cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo diablos se hacía un pastel.

Así que recurrió al paso 1 de la "Guía de Supervivencia de Jean-Jacques Leroy" que era: Llamar a su madre.

Porque no hay nadie como Nathalie Leroy y su pastel de fresas con nata que es famoso en todo Montreal y la zona sur de un pueblito francés. El pastel más delicioso que Jean ha probado en su vida.

—Hola cariño —contestó su madre al primer timbrazo; su dulce voz maternal del otro lado del auricular. —¿Sucede algo?

—Necesito la receta de tu pastel de fresas ¡Es una emergencia! —exclamó el pelinegro, seguro de que su madre entendería su situación.

—¿Es por el cumpleaños de Yuri? —preguntó la señora. —¿Por qué mejor no compras uno en alguna pastelería?

—Nop —se negó rotundamente el muchacho; moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro a pesar de que su madre no podría verlo. —Tengo que hacerlo yo, para que en él tenga plasmado todo mi amor y cariño por Yuri.

—Creo que Yuri te agradecería más que tuviera buen sabor... —murmuró Nathalie, conocedora de las nulas habilidades culinarias de su hijo. Suspiró en rendición. —Está bien. Te mandaré la receta por correo, pero presta atención a cada paso ¿de acuerdo? Y mide bien las cantidades, JJ.

—Sí, sí. Gracias, mamá. —respondió alividado por haber obtenido su ayuda. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti cariño. Manda mis felicitaciones a Yuri.

Su madre le mandó el archivo con la receta familiar no mucho tiempo después y JJ se puso manos a la obra.

Eso fue como diez segundos antes de que se diera cuenta que no importaba como lo había escrito su madre, todo parecía sacado de un libro complicado de ecuaciones diferenciales y no de algo tan simple como mezclar la harina con la leche y huevos. Leyó la receta una y otra vez, pero había términos como "cernir" que hacían que le doliera la cabeza y no pasó de la parte de echar la harina en un tazón.

—Aggh ¿Cómo es que mamá lo hace lucir tan fácil? —gruñó frustrado. Ya había pasado una hora y no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Decidido a no dejarse vencer por las adversidades, JJ tomó su celular e hizo lo que todo hombre sabio de 21 años que vive solo debía hacer: buscarlo en Google.

Abrió el primer artículo de WikiHow que encontró "Cómo preparar un pastel en sólo 6 pasos (con fotos)" y debía haber algo malo en el hecho de que ni siquiera las fotos ayudaron a menguar su inquietud y su falta de habilidad a la hora de cocinar. Se veía muy fácil, pero en la foto la muchacha movía el bowl de cierta manera que en la mente de Jean lucía realmente complicada; así que terminó igual de confundido que al principio.

Por fortuna, justo en aquel momento el Cielo decidió hacer su aparición, y mandó ayuda al canadiense en forma de una llamada de teléfono de su mejor amigo.

—Ayudaaaa —gimió el muchacho al contestar, sin dejar siquiera que su amigo dijera una sola palabra y escuchando su risa de fondo ante el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —preguntó Leo, nada sorprendido de las actitudes de JJ.

—Tengo que preparar un pastel para Yuri por su cumpleaños, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—¿Ya le preguntaste a tu madre?

—Sí.

—¿WikiHow?

—Sí.

—¿Y ni así pudiste? —preguntó el americano, incrédulo.

—Es más difícil de lo que te imaginas. —se defendió JJ.

Leo suspiró.

—Te voy a mandar el link de un vídeo de Youtube para ver si te sirve ¿está bien?

—Te amaré toda la vida —contestó el pelinegro, agradecido.

El chico dejó escapar una risita del otro lado de la línea 

—Lo que sea, sólo no lo arruines ¿okay? Yuri te romperá la cara si le quemas la cocina.

—Gracias por tu apoyo moral —ironizó Leroy y después de mucha despedida y palabras de aliento, finalizó la conversación.

Leo le mandó el link de un vídeo tutorial de una tipa llamada Yuya, donde mostraban cómo cocinar un pastel sencillo, una receta que "hasta el más tonto de los tontos podría seguir".

Jean volvió a su labor de chef pastelero y miró atentamente el vídeo mientras imitaba los pasos de la chica y revolvía ingredientes unos con otros, batía huevos, agregaba azúcar, etc. Al final terminó con la cara cubierta de harina y masa pegada debajo de las uñas, pero con el molde pastelero puesto en el horno.

—Muy bien JJ, hiciste un buen trabajo —se felicitó a si mismo, retirándose hacia el fregadero para lavarse las manos y después limpiar todo el mugrero de harina y cáscaras de huevo que había dejado.

Si era sincero, la masa había lucido algo pastosa cuando la vertió en el molde, nada parecida al vídeo, pero estaba seguro que no había quedado tan mal y que el pastel sería un éxito cuando terminara de hornearse. Quien decía y no terminaba siendo una delicia y JJ descubría su talento oculto para la pastelería; así cuando se retirase del patinaje artístico se iba a una competencia de Cup Cake Wars o terminaba haciéndole competencia a Buddy Balastro con su propio programa en TLC.

Lo siguiente en la lista era hacer la cena y JJ tenía en la mente un platillo muy especial, el favorito de Yuri, y para eso también necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Tomó nuevamente su celular y marcó al número que estaba pegado en los contactos de emergencia en un post-it del refrigerador. Sonó un par de veces antes de que una masculina y rasposa voz contestara a la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Abuelo! ¡Hola, soy JJ! —saludó el muchacho con extrema felicidad.

Escuchó al hombre gruñir al otro lado de la línea al escuchar, no sólo su voz, sino también la manera en la que el muchacho lo había llamado.

—JJ, hola. —saludó Nikolai, ante todo siempre educado. —¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Le sucedió algo a Yuri? ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme abuelo? Te he dicho que no puedes llamarme así hasta que te cases con él.

—No ha pasado nada malo, Yuri está bien —le aseguró al hombre. —Y abue- quiero decir, Sr. Plisetsky, necesito su ayuda para preparar una cena sorpresa para su nieto. Quiero que me pase la receta del pirozhky que tanto le gusta a Yuri.

—¿El de katsudon?

—Sí, ese.

—¿Siquiera sabes cocinar, muchacho? —preguntó el anciano. Jean casi pudo ver sus ojos entrecerrados con recelo.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó, lo que era mentira en parte. Él sabía cocinar arroz sin que le quede batido y el famoso flan de limón que todo principiante sabe hacer, así que al menos no estaba tan perdido en lo que la comida respectaba. —Haré honor a su receta, abuelo Plisetsky. Se lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Nikolai le confió la receta al muchacho, quien anotó a detalle cada indicación y cada medida de ingredientes para no regarla como con el pastel.

Fue un proceso largo y cansado. Jean terminó cocinando mal las verduras y confundiendo "dos cucharadas de sal" con "medio bote dentro de la olla", así que tuvo que empezar una vez más desde cero. De alguna manera, terminó buscando en YouTube por otro tutorial que pudiese serle de ayuda, pero se distrajo el suficiente tiempo para que de repente su nariz captara un olor extraño y sus ojos se empañaran por el humo que desprendía la cacerola que descuidadamente había dejado sobre la estufa encendida.

Terminó siendo un asco todo, pero el invencible JJ, el que nunca se rinde, trabajó contra reloj para volverlo a hacer una vez más, casi llorando por la mala suerte que tenía, ésta vez de manera más decente.

El pirozhky quedó listo. No era un pirozhky que tu digas "wow, mira ese pirozhky" pues no. Pero era comestible, no iba a envenenar a su amado y la carne había quedado bastante suave. Muy buen trabajo para ser su primera (tercera) vez haciéndolo.

Al dar un vistazo al reloj, Jean se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Yuri no tardaría mucho en llegar, quizá una hora o una hora y media si había tráfico. Él aún necesitaba decorar la casa, pero ni siquiera había comprado nada, pues según él lo iba a hacer después de cocinar. Debía bañarse y arreglarse porque tenía pedazos de zanahoria y betún de fresa hasta en las orejas y la casa ciertamente parecía hecha un desastre.

Se dispuso a darse un rápido baño y arreglarse lo más decente que podía en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Salió de casa aún con el pelo mojado, goteando pequeñas gotitas de agua sobre sus hombros, por la ducha. Y caminó hasta la primera tienda de conveniencia que encontró abierta a un par de calles abajo (Yuri llegaría en 40 minutos, con mucha suerte, no podía darse el lujo de ir hasta el supermercado que quedaba algo retirado). Ingresó al área de desechables y artículos para fiesta y tomó la primera bolsa de globos que encontró, además de algunas serpentinas y gorros de cumpleaños.

Prácticamente corrió de regreso al departamento y justo cuando azotó la puerta detrás de él fue que recordó que había dejado el pastel metido en el horno todo aquel tiempo.

—Oh Dios, por favor no. —imploró al cielo mientras corría en dirección a la cocina y se preparaba mentalmente para lo peor.

Pero Dios demostró una vez más ser piadoso y caritativo, además de amar a Jean con todo el corazón, pues el pastel estaba intacto, justo en su punto; con un suspiro de alivio JJ se puso los guantes de cocina y lo retiró.

Okay, eso no era exactamente lo que Jean esperaba.

De alguna manera, el pastel, que había empezado como una masa redonda en un molde redondo que tenía que quedar redondo, terminó siendo todo lo deforme que un pastel puede ser. Tenía una forma algo abstracta, que JJ no sabía si era un páncreas o un corazón o el estado de Texas después de un tornado arrollador. No se veía apetitoso, menos comestible, pero Yuri llegaba en veinte minutos y no había tiempo que perder.

Igual, si Plisetsky preguntaba, JJ bien podría decirle que era una expresión artística que representaba sus sentimientos puros y apasionados en un estilo minimalista y moderno y todos esos adjetivos que una vez le dijeron en la clase de artes de la preparatoria.

Después de decorar el pastel, Jean se dispuso a inflar los globos y colgar las serpentinas. Afortunadamente, Leroy ya había hecho un día antes una pancarta enorme que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri" con muchos colores y corazón y un dibujo de un pastel que lucía mejor que el que le había hecho. Desafortunadamente, había estado tan concentrado en hacer las compras lo más rápido posible que JJ se había equivocado de globos.

Y uno pensaría ¿Cómo es que alguien puede equivocarse de globos? Es decir, globos son globos ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Bueno, la diferencia es que JJ agarró la primera bolsa con globos amarillos que vio frente a él y no se dio cuenta que los globos llevaban escrito "Feliz día de las madres".

—Me lleva la... —Jean miró el globo inflado en sus manos y resistió el impulso de darse de golpes contra la pared más cercana y morir. —Bueno, creo que si le doy la vuelta no se verán las letras. Con suerte y Yuri no lo notará.

Puso estratégicamente los globos por todo el departamento y se colocó su sombrero de cumpleaños. Verificó una última vez que todo estuviera listo e incluso le mandó un mensaje a Yuri para preguntarle por su ubicación.

"Estoy en la puerta. Deberías abrirme"

Jean sonrió y apagó la luz de la sala.

"Estoy en el supermercado, no puedo. Entra y ahorita nos vemos."

El pelinegro escuchó el sonido de las llaves, de su hermoso rubio quejándose de él en voz alta y de la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose para dar paso a su interior.

Y esperó.

\-----  
Yuri estaba cansado, pero también aliviado de estar de una vez por todas en su casa.

Había pasado los últimos dos días con su madre en París. Y ciertamente París es un lugar hermoso, pero su madre era demasiado empalagosa. Demasiado. Más viniendo de una mujer que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida ignorándolo en pos de su carrera en la actuación. Yuri entendía que su madre sentía cierto remordimiento y él ni siquiera estaba enojado por eso, pero realmente disfrutaba de su libertad y de estar en su casa descansando junto a su novio el día de su cumpleaños.

Y hablando de novios, el suyo era un maldito bastardo. Ya eran las siete de la noche y JJ sólo había mandado un escueto "Feliz cumpleaños, bebé" como felicitación. No regalos, no llamadas románticas. Nada. Lo cual es preocupante, considerando que en los pasados dos años de relación, Jean le había llamado en su cumpleaños a la medianoche para cantarle las mañanitas por teléfono cuando él estaba en Canadá y Yuri en Rusia; moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para que el rubio se diera cuenta que lo amaba y que ese día también era importante para él.

Pero no, ese año no hubo nada. Yuri no quería pensar que era porque su relación se había enfriado poco a poco (¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo llevan dos años! Es muy pronto para caer en rutinas y eso), pero todo se le hacía sospechoso y por eso había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde de mal humor.

Abrió la puerta del departamento para encontrarlo a oscuras. Ese estúpido novio suyo ni siquiera es para dejar una luz prendida y así evitar que Yuri se dé de porrazos contra el suelo o contra un sillón.

Gruñó, estirando la mano hacía el interruptor de la luz y justo cuando las luces se encendieron a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Sorpresa! —fue el grito que lo recibió. Jean saliendo de detrás del sofá con un gorro de fiesta y rodeado de globos y serpentinas y tantos colores. —Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

La boca de Yuri estaba vergonzosamente abierta y miró a JJ con un sonrojo y muchas emociones cruzando un camino directo del fondo de su pecho hasta su rostro.

—¿Qué...? —miró a todos lados; la maleta olvidada detrás de él y los ojos escaneando cada detalle alrededor de la casa. —¿Qué es todo esto?

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó JJ. Yuri pudo ver en sus ojos aquel brillo esperanzado. —Quería hacer algo especial para ti.

—Es... —Yuri no podía encontrar las palabras para describir sus pensamientos. Hace menos de diez minutos maldecía a JJ por tratarlo tan distante y frío en su cumpleaños, y ahora se encontraba con todo esto. —Es... lindo.

Jean rió encantado. Se acercó a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba Yuri y lo envolvió en sus brazos, dándole al fin aquel ansiado abrazo que tanto había esperado darle.

Plisetsky sintió el cálido cuerpo de JJ unido al suyo y se acercó aún más a él, disfrutando del calor y la cercanía, de aquel sentimiento de estar en casa que siempre lo invadía cuando Jean lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro hundió la nariz en la cabeza de Yuri, disfrutando del olor a lilias que siempre destilaban los rubios cabellos del menor desde que lo había conocido y que tanto lo tranquilizaba.

—Te extrañé mucho, gatito. —murmuró contra él. Yuri sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante el sobrenombre con el que siempre lo había llamado su novio.

—Yo también te extrañ- ¿qué diablos es eso?

El ojiverde se separó del más alto y se acercó a uno de los globos posados por donde se encontraba la pantalla de televisión y le dio la vuelta para leer la leyenda que tenía plasmado en él.

"Feliz día de las madres"

El ceño en su delicada cara se frunció y fue adquiriendo mayor profundidad mientras le daba vuelta a otros globos regados en el suelo y leía en ellos las misma palabras.

Miró a JJ con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué mis globos de cumpleaños dicen "Día de las madres"? —preguntó y vió a su novio rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Me equivoqué de globos.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

—No sé porque eso no me sorprende.

Después de instalarse adecuadamente, Jean lo condujo hasta la cocina donde una mesa con velas estaba lista para ellos. Ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y Jean se dispuso a servir los platillos que había preparado.

—¿Tú los hiciste? —preguntó asombrado al ver los pirozhky en su mesa. Había también otros platillos con guarniciones; el famoso arroz de JJ que era (según recordaba Yuri) lo único que el canadiense sabía cocinar.

—Ajá —contestó con orgullo. —incluso le pedí la receta al abuelo.

—Si le vuelves a llamar abuelo, te va a seguir odiando en secreto.

—Dijo que mientras tenga la voluntad de casarme contigo no habría problema.

Yuri, ante la mención de matrimonio, hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, y eso era justamente hacerse el sordo y tomar un pirozhky para empezar a comer.

Masticó la comida y la saboreó todo lo que pudo. JJ lo miraba expectante y Yuri no puedo evitar sentirse como un crítico de cocina.

—Está decente. Algo salado, pero definitivamente mejor de lo que esperaba viniendo de ti.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el muchacho indignado.

Yuri soltó una risita.

—Es que cocinas muy mal, amor.

Con aquel mote cariñoso, a Jean ya hasta se le había olvidado porqué estaba enojado. Esa era una de las razones por las que Yuri utilizaba siempre esa técnica para recontentarlo.

Después de la comida, la cual transcurrió con una ligera charla acerca de Yuri y su viaje además de lo que JJ había estado haciendo en su ausencia, pasaron a la hora de cortar el pastel. Uno que JJ había horneado especialmente para él.

Yuri miró el pastel frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un pastel.

—¿Por qué tiene forma de... esa forma que no sé qué sea?—preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, mirando el plato desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Es la forma de mi amor por ti ¿está bien? —respondió JJ, sin saber qué otra respuesta dar. —Y me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero fue hecho con todo mi cariño, así que espero que te guste aunque sea poquito.

—Es raro... —dijo el rubio al fin. —Es raro, como tú. Me gusta.

—Bueno gracias. Supongo.

Después de cantarle las mañanitas a Yuri con aquella voz melodiosa y baja que tantos escalofríos siempre le causan, JJ prendió las velas para que el rubio pudiera pedir su deseo de cumpleaños.

"Deseo tener más momento felices junto a las personas que amo" pensó el muchacho; no sólo refiriéndose a su novio, sino a su abuelo, su madre, los raros de Katsuki y Nikiforov incluso y su mejor amigo Otabek. Yuri quería ser feliz junto a sus seres queridos y que ellos también fueran felices a su lado.

El pastel sabía sorprendentemente bien. No tan delicioso, sólo bien. Jean se entristeció al comprender que aún no tenía lo que se necesitaba para terminar en la temporada canadiense de Master Chef.

—Te tengo un último regalo —dijo el pelinegro una vez hubieron terminado y se trasladaron al sofá donde se sentaron juntos a acurrucarse en el cuerpo del otro. JJ se separó de él y miró a los ojos a Yuri mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja. —Espero que te guste también.

A Yuri se le cortó la respiración.

Era una caja de terciopelo.

Alerta roja. ¡Tenemos un 3312! S.O.S.

El corazón de Yuri casi se le salía del pecho, mientras seguía con la mirada aquella pequeña cajita. Sentía las manos sudorosas y los pensamientos atolondrados.

Jean lo miró y abrió lentamente la caja para revelar su contenido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Yuri lo detuvo.

—Oh no, no no. —puso su mano sobre la de Jean para impedirle seguir avanzando. —Espera un segundo. Dime por favor que no me vas a pedir matrimonio 

El mayor lo miró seriamente por un instante y luego bufó.

—Claro que no, Yuri. —contestó. —¿Me crees tan poco original para pedirte matrimonio en tu cumpleaños? Nop, cuando te pida matrimonio tendrá que ser algo grandioso. Esto es diferente.

Suspirando algo más tranquilo, Yuri dejó a JJ continuar y la caja se abrió para revelar un hermoso collar de un medallón verde, precioso, del mismo color de los ojos de Plisetsky.

—Esto... —comenzó Leroy, mirando el collar. —Para mí es más importante que un anillo de compromiso, Yuri. Éste collar perteneció a mi abuela y a su madre y su abuela y su abuela antes de ella. Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Leroy y estoy seguro que cuando mis padres me lo dieron. esperaban que se lo diera a una linda muchacha que siguiera con la tradición y se lo diera a mis hijos y nietos, pero en el momento en que te ví, supe que nadie más que tú debía tenerlo. No podía dejar de imaginar lo hermoso que se vería contra la piel pálida de tu cuello, rozando tus clavículas, combinado con el hermoso color de tus ojos...

Yuri sólo escuchaba a JJ hablar con el corazón en un puño. Sentía la garganta en un nudo y, para su total desgracia, los ojos le estaban empezando a empañarse mientras más escuchaba las palabras de su amado.

—Mi madre me dijo que tenía que darle éste collar al amor de mi vida, a la persona con la que realmente quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, la persona por la que iría hasta el fin del mundo y más allá, mucho más allá del cielo y la tierra, la vida y la muerte. Me pidió pensarlo muy bien antes de hacerlo, pero si se trata de ti ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, porque te amo Yuri. —los ojos de Jean brillaban con luz propia, reflejaban sentimientos que calentaban su corazón y todo dentro del cuerpo de Yuri. —Te amo y sé que esto que siento por ti, jamás podría sentirlo por nadie más. Tal vez sonará cursi o tonto, pero yo daría todo lo que soy para que seas feliz Yuri, para que estés a mi lado y pueda ver todos los días tu sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro que esto no es una propuesta de matrimonio?

—Si tu quieres que la sea, por mi no hay problema —dijo el pelinegro, pero Yuri supo que lo decía de broma. JJ era muy serio respecto al matrimonio y el rubio sabía que su novio quería hacer las cosas bien cuando aquel momento se diera. —Sólo quiero que sepas lo especial y único que eres en mi vida, Yuri Plisetsky. Así que espero que aceptes este regalo como muestra de mi amor por ti.

Maldito JJ, pensó Yuri; maldito él y sus palabras hermosas y cursis y sus detalles románticos que siempre terminaban dejándolo en lágrimas. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano para espantar las lágrimas que estaban al borde de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Dios, como amaba a ese idiota.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Ayudame a colocarlo —le pidió.

JJ tomó el collar de la caja y se colocó detrás de Yuri, quien deslizó su largo cabello rubio a un lado, para luego colocar el medallón alrededor del delicado cuello del menor.

Efectivamente, como Jean había predicho, la piedra se veía hermosa en contraste con la inmaculada piel nivea del ruso. JJ aprovechó para inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en el cuello de su pequeño novio.

—Te ves hermoso —susurró contra su piel. Yuri cerró los ojos ante la sensación del aliento cálido de JJ contra su sensible piel. —Dime Yuri ¿no tienes tiempo para un regalo más?

—Si no te incluye a ti y una cama, creo que no —contestó Plisetsky, demasiado extasiado con los besos húmedos en su cuello como para hacer algo más.

—Bueno, tu regalo en realidad nos incluye a ambos. Y una cama y un bote de crema y algunas fresas que podrían (o no) estar encima de tu cuerpo para que yo las recoja con mi lengua ¿no suena genial?

Yuri sintió el chispazo de deseo recorrerlo entero desde la cabeza hasta las piernas, con sólo escuchar las palabras de JJ, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Ese era el regalo que había estado esperando desde el principio —dijo, con tono sugestivo y se dejó hacer cuando Jean unió sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Esa noche, Jean descubrió con deleite, que el medallón que le había obsequiado a Yuri era realmente hermoso. Pero que se veía aún mejor cuando era lo único que el rubio llevaba puesto.

Fin.


End file.
